Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a liquid jet head, a liquid jet recording device, a method for driving the liquid jet head, and a program for driving the liquid jet head.
Background Art
A liquid jet recording device equipped with a liquid jet head is used in a variety of fields. In the liquid jet head, due to application of a pulse signal to a piezoelectric actuator, the capacity of a pressure chamber varies, and thus, a liquid filling the pressure chamber is jetted from a nozzle. When ejecting a drop of the liquid from the nozzle, there is used the pulse signal defining the pulse width of an on-pulse peak (AP), with which the ejection speed becomes the maximum, as 1 pulse, and the drop volume corresponding to this pulse width becomes the minimum.
For example, in JP-A-2007-210348, there is described a technology of applying the pulse signal with 1 pulse continuously a plurality of times to eject a plurality of droplets from the nozzle to thereby grow the droplet in size, and thus forming grayscale or high-concentration pixels.
In such a liquid jet head, in general, it is required to make the image quality high-definition. It is desirable to provide a liquid jet head, a liquid jet recording device, a method for driving the liquid jet head, and a program for driving the liquid jet head each capable of making the image quality high-definition.